Abimelech Wray
Abimelech Wray is a beloved member of the philanthropic community, and a public figure oft-mocked as a 'televangelist' in other circles. He travels from population center to population center, walking the streets, speaking to any who will listen, and giving readily and freely. He is a public figure of relatively well-known reputation, often figure-heading public outreach programs, including a regular teleview program on a Prism Network by the title; "Altogether, Now!" He is the owner of the Profligate Entertainment Liner, which he takes from system to system, providing a premium music venue and bar at modest rates, under the slogan; "Premium spirits and entertainment at markdown prices, because everyone deserves the very best.". He is also the founder of OutCider spirits, which makes premium brandy, cider, and other spirits under the same principles. There is no record of Wray's birth or employment outside of his own ventures, the earliest recorded instance of him is the purchase and subsequent full payments of the bulk freighter he owns, the commissioned installation of a full-scale super-sanctuary, the purchase of an A.C.R.E.-Brand Self-Sustaining Onboard Orchard, and broad renovations to his vessel at a later date. For a brief period of time, Wray had taken a leadership position on the planet of #0601 Pylopid in the Xandare System, making contact with the local alien population in collaboration with a CHR-affiliated legal team. Unfortunately, he fell ill due to atmospheric exposure soon after arriving on the planet, and had to have his left lung replaced with a prosthetic. After his recovery, he disappeared from the public eye until after the dissolution of the CHR. He subsequently sought a copyright for GodWray, under the banner of which he placed his former broadcasts of Altogether Now, and his new OutCider enterprise. Appearance Presbyter Abimelech Wray is a tall, skinny individual with shoulder-length locks of blonde, wavy hair. He bears extremely well-maintained facial hair, and wears intentionally antiquated clothing, for the most part. Most often seen wearing long-sleeve collared shirts with the sleeves rolled up halfway with a tie and vest. There is a long tattoo of a pair of intertwined strands, one of barbwire and the other of a thorn vine, that runs up the length of the back of his left arm. For all purposes, he looks like a religious magician, someone who could pull a pamphlet from anywhere and start talking to you about philosophy. Early Life Unit 813 was intended as a research subject in a long-term behavioral study concerning the behavior of synths in isolated environments. Specifically, he was the subject of a study where he was placed in a simulated temperate forest, living in a small log cabin, with implanted memories of having lived there since childhood. This project was, of course, heavily classified, and many of the records were destroyed in the Crux raid and subsequent destruction of the facility. It is assumed that any units present in the facility were destroyed, as well as many Crux soldiers that unfortunately died in the collapse. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Members Category:Repentant Characters Category:SERAPH Members Category:SERAPH